


Danse Macabre

by Lara_Kaminari



Series: The canon that Hogwarts Mystery deserves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Death Eaters, Esiquio Lee, Family Abuse, Felixmina Lee, Other, Physical and Psychological Abuse, childhood before hogwarts, innocence destroyed, written history thanks to the information provided in the game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: "¡Dejen de pelear! Por favor, Rowan. No más peleas. Es como si estuviera en casa y no quiero pensar en volver a casa".El juego "Hogwarts Mystery" nos ofrece pistas y pequeñas revelaciones respecto a la historia del personaje Barnaby Lee, es por eso que he copilado la información y he creado mi teoría respecto a los eventos clave en la vida de este personaje.
Series: The canon that Hogwarts Mystery deserves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044774
Kudos: 2





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a uno de mis recientes proyectos!  
> He decido crear una serie de historias para desarrollar a los personajes que ya conocemos. Por supuesto, mucho de lo que hay aquí escrito sale de mi entera imaginación, las historias están guiadas en base a los diálogos o información que nos proporciona el juego. En resumen, esto no es tan canon como me gustaría que fuera, pero me gustaría que estas creaciones sean un punto de referencia para los jugadores nuevos en el futuro.

La mayoría de los niños nacen en el seno de una familia que los anhela y planea. Así es como esas pequeñas criaturas crecen, desarrollan una personalidad que se adecua a las amorosas enseñanzas de sus padres. Es igual a cultivar una flor, la alimentas, la proteges de cualquier daño, pasas tiempo invirtiendo el deseo de verla crecer hasta alcanzar las estrellas. 

Barnaby nunca entró en ese porcentaje de ensueño. 

Podemos decir que el nacimiento de Barnaby Lee estuvo dentro de los parámetros de la normalidad, él era el varón con el que tanto soñó Esiquio Lee, uno de los mortífagos más conocidos por sus lazos con el Señor Tenebroso. La madre del niño, Felixmina, también sentía cierto orgullo al sostener en brazos la señal de un futuro prometedor. 

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, los padres de Barnaby notaron que algo andaba mal con el niño. 

Barnaby no era ese soldado a tan corta edad como sus progenitores lo planearon, el niño parecía tener un interés insano por las criaturas, amabilidad para los inferiores a él y el cerebro de una hormiga. Esiquio pasaba gran parte del tiempo en intentar comprender qué es lo que salió mal con su hijo, siendo él uno de los magos poderosos que los muggles temen a la hora de dormir, ¿cómo es posible que Barnaby sea tan indefenso como un bowtruckle? 

Por supuesto, la decepción trajo consigo una profunda ira. El maltrato, de algún modo, fortalecería la débil personalidad de Barnaby. Esiquio y Felixmina estaban seguros de ello, la mayoría de los niños cambian después de un par de palizas o gritos. Ellos mismos fueron criados así, bajo el mando de una vara dura. 

La abuela Bangu accedió a cooperar en la educación del niño, tan dura como ella es y reacia a compartir su valioso tiempo con los más pequeños. A los seis años, un noviembre de 1979, Barnaby estaba obligado a aprender pociones avanzadas que enseñarían a los de último año en los colegios de hechicería. 

—¡Lo estás haciendo mal! —Rugió Bangu, propinándole un tirón de oreja al niño de seis años que soltó un quejido ante el maltrato. —¿Ahora vas a llorar? ¿Eres tan tonto que no sabes moler colmillos de serpiente? 

—No, abuela Bangu... 

—¡Habla más fuerte! Parece que tuvieras algo en la boca. —Dijo la mujer, tomando el cuenco de Barnaby para encargarse ella misma de la tarea. —Ya está, ¿cuál es el paso que sigue? Veamos si eres menos tonto de lo que pienso. 

—Tenemos que rebanar las babosas. —Respondió Barnaby con timidez. 

—Vaya, parece que todavía te queda una neurona funcionando; ¡hazlo en este instante! Y ten cuidado con cortarte porque yo no estaré limpiando tus desastres. 

No es agradable para un niño tener que escuchar, principalmente cuando luego escasea el hombro consolador en el que le gustaría llorar. Luego de vivir seis años en la misma casa, las habitaciones pierden sentido, los pasillos ya no parecen escondites infinitos, caes en cuenta que los juguetes son armas oscuras y peligrosas que sólo se te han otorgado con la esperanza de que un día te hagan callar para siempre. 

Quizás lo único bueno en esa casa son los elfos domésticos, las criaturas que se preocupan genuinamente por él. Ellos supieron las desgracias que le esperaban al pobre Barnaby Lee desde que lo vieron nacer, al niño lo dejaban abandonado en un corralito y sus padres aprovechaban que se quedaba allí para partir a cumplir los deberes que el Señor Tenebroso les encargaba. 

Por lo tanto, las figuras de autoridad benévola que Barnaby tuvo a lo largo de su vida era los elfos que le servían como los sirvientes que estuvieron destinados a ser. Eron era uno de los elfos con mayor antigüedad en la mansión, por lo que su conexión con el primogénito de los Lee era más grande y completa. 

Si uno de nosotros le preguntase a ese elfo cuál es el recuerdo más nítido que posee de la infancia de Barnaby, él les dirá que todavía puede ver al niño llorar bajo su cama por la golpiza de su padre. Ese día, como tantos otros, el niño falló en su única tarea de memorizar hechizos tenebrosos avanzados. Por tamaño error es que su padre lo golpeó hasta el cansancio, abandonado la habitación mientras despotricaba su suerte y murmuraba algo sobre comprarle un cerebro a su hijo para cuando llegara el próximo cumpleaños. 

Eron entró a la habitación con el pasar de los minutos, levantando la cobija e inclinándose para ver al niño bajo la cama. Barnaby traía la tragedia en los ojos, observando a la criatura con un puchero en los labios y haciéndose más pequeño en su escondite. Eron lo convenció de salir, prometiéndole un fuerte abrazo que curaría todos los dolores ocasionados por ese ser vil y cruel que se hacía llamar su padre. 

—¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina? —Preguntó el elfo. —Te preparamos algo delicioso, cualquier cosa que tú quieras. 

Barnaby comenzó a llorar, desatando el dolor que aprisionaba en su pecho. 

—No llores, Barnaby, ¿sabes por qué no debes llorar? Tú eres el hijo de la consolación, eso es lo que significa tu nombre. —Informó Eron. —Naciste para brindarle una sonrisa al mundo, tú eres la persona que cambiará el dolor de las personas. 

El niño apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del elfo, el cuerpo le explotó de amargura. Eron también quería llorar, pero sabía que desde su posición era una mala idea. 

—No soy como tú, Eron. —Dijo el niño entre sollozos. —Soy un niño malo sin ninguna utilidad. 

Con los años, Hogwarts se convierte en un símbolo de esperanza para el pequeño Barnaby. ¿Qué otra manera hay para huir de allí? Incluso estando bajo la custodia de sus padres, si Barnaby realmente se esfuerza en sacar buenas notas, demostrará que el maltrató resultó en enseñanzas bien aprendidas que los dejarán orgullosos. 

Aunque, lejos de las artes oscuras, la pasión de Barnaby son las criaturas, su tío Cecil ha sido bastante útil en ese aspecto. Él es un cazador de hombres lobo, a veces le lleva esos libros gordos con letras pequeñas que están repletos de información. Barnaby aprende mucho, pero la cabeza termina doliéndole por tanta lectura. 

El sacrificio tiene una ganancia, en base a prueba y error es que el niño ha establecido una increíble relación con el kneazle de su padre. Eso es gracias a la previa investigación; Barnaby ha descubierto los puntos débiles del animal: Cosquillas, caricias, alimento, masajes, todo anotado y estudiado en una libreta gracias a los manuales de criaturas fascinantes. 

Y el único gran logro de su vida se le es arrebatado. 

Una noche de 1980, cuando Barnaby tenía siete años, al niño se le prohibió salir de la habitación hasta que amaneciera. Él planeaba obedecer, nada bueno trae el incumplir ordenes, pero esa noche de desencadenaron malentendidos que acabaron en una imagen que Barnaby jamás podría borrar de su memoria. 

Estando en el piso superior, y con un baño en su habitación, Barnaby carecía de razones para bajar y reunirse con sus padres. Está mejor allí sin hacer nada, ¿por qué mejor no se va a dormir? La idea es interesante, aunque estamos hablando de un niño pequeño que se aburre terriblemente y está deseoso de cualquier tipo de entretenimiento. 

Es entonces cuando Barnaby recuerda que el kneazle de su padre debe estar durmiendo en la habitación conjunta. En silencio y con un gran sigilo, el niño se levanta de la cama para caminar en puntas de pie hacia el animal. Reboza de alegría cuando sus sospechas son ciertas, ¡el kneazle será un perfecto compañero de juegos! 

En la cama, el kneazle se despereza con un cómodo estiramiento. Ruge con suavidad, un bostezo camuflado, sus ojos afilados observan al niño que entró a la habitación y al instante logra leer el lenguaje corporal de Barnaby. El niño de ojos verdes salta con una sonrisa para atrapar a la mascota, el kneazle da vueltas en la habitación hasta salir por el pasillo. 

Barnaby baja las escaleras entre risas, olvidándose de la única orden que debía cumplir; persigue a la mascota de su padre hasta que ambos se detienen en seco. Sin darse cuenta, terminaron en el comedor al que tenían prohibido acercarse y ahora tenía frente a sí a una decena de magos con túnicas oscuras. Sin contar, por supuesto, que Barnaby no podía despegar la vista de un monstruo espeluznante. 

El ser traía una cara en extremo pálida, blanca como la tiza, con apariencia de la calavera. En ese rostro de muerte con orificios nasales como los de las serpientes se carga una mirada de ojos rojos que ardían con un fuego congelador, pero las facciones de ese rostro eran lo opuesto a mostrar la más mínima emoción de la ira. El cuerpo esquelético y alto, los dedos anormalmente largos, fue una sorpresa para el propio Barnaby conservar la calma ante tal imagen. 

—Vaya, pero que invitados tan inesperados. —Dijo el hombre con rostro de serpiente. 

—Mi Señor, perdone esta falta de respeto. —Dijo Esiquio rápidamente. —Le diré a mis elfos que se lleven al niño de inmediato. 

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, muchacho? —Preguntó Voldemort con voz fría, mirando a Barnaby sin parpadear. 

El niño jugueteó con sus manos, haciendo un puchero con los labios y con deseos de esconderse bajo la mesa. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Barnaby creyó incorrecto el guardarse la respuesta, a duras penas logró embozar un sonido lastimero que satisficiera esa atmósfera repleta de tensión homicida. 

—Vine a buscar a mi kneazle. —Respondió Barnaby con dificultad. 

—Ya veo, el animal es lo que te trajo hasta aquí... Colagusano, tráeme un recipiente profundo con agua. 

Barnaby quería disculparse e irse, pero el miedo lo tenía profundamente paralizado. Los padres del niño apenas le dirigían la mirada; portando una máscara de seriedad absoluta, se guardaron los comentarios inapropiados sobre su hijo o la situación cuando Colagusano arribó nuevamente al comedor de la mansión con un recipiente profundo lleno de agua cristalina. 

Barnaby finalmente pudo reaccionar cuando Colagusano, el hombre con aspecto de ratón malvado, tomó a la mascota del cuello y se lo entregó a su señor como si la orden se le hubiese sido otorgada de forma telepática. 

—Espere, ¿qué va a hacer? —Preguntó Barnaby con miedo. 

—No queremos más interrupciones; ¿no es así, querido muchacho? —Dijo Voldemort antes de sumergir la cabeza del kneazle en el agua. 

—¡No! ¡Deténgase! 

Barnaby gritó por ayuda, cualquier tipo de rescate mágico que pudiese salvar al pobre animal de una muerte dolorosa, pero los adultos allí reunidos se quedaron quietos sin reaccionar. A excepción, claramente, de Esiquio que sostuvo a su hijo para que no interfiriera. El niño se agitó en brazos de su padre, derramando lágrimas de dolor ante la impotencia de la falta de poder para actuar en salvación de su mascota. 

—¡Se está ahogando! —Gritó Barnaby entre lágrimas. —Por favor deténgase, mi mascota se va a morir... 

Si no fuera por los quejidos del animal tratando de liberarse, podría decirse que la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Nadie se movía, ningún hombre o mujer presente levantó un solo dedo para detener la tragedia que afectaba de forma fatal al infante. 

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —Repitió Barnaby. —Prometo que no volveremos a molestarlos, ¡no quiero que mi mascota se muera! 

Las súplicas fueron inútiles. 

Una vez finalizado el trabajo, Lord Voldemort arrojó el animal muerto a un lado de la habitación como si la muerte provocada le fuera indiferente. Barnaby era un desastre de lágrimas y sollozos balbuceantes, le fue imposible decir algo más antes de que su padre lo sujetara del brazo para sacarlo a rastras del sillón. 

Esiquio empujó a su hijo a la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Poco importaba ese leve maltrato, el corazón de Barnaby fue destruido ante el asesinato despiadado que fue obligado a presenciar. Él quería morir también, ahogarse como lo hizo su kneazle para ya no tener que malgastar su respiración en esa vida sin sentido. 

Por un milagro es que el niño logra conciliar el sueño, su pecho resquebrajado apenas le había dado descanso en la noche. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para desayunar, aunque los elfos le hayan insistido mil veces y casi le hayan implorado su presencia en una de las comidas más importantes del día. 

Pero el almuerzo fue diferente. 

Allí estaba Barnaby, comiendo en silencio, apenas podía pensar. La cena transcurrió sin palabras, sin la mirada del uno sobre el otro, parecía que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para asistir a un velorio sin flores o ataúd. Esiquio tomó su túnica e intentó marcharse sin decir más, uno de los elfos que estaban parados al otro lado del comedor se limpió la frente para quitarse el sudor perlado. La única mujer de la habitación lo detuvo con unas palabras tan frías como el hielo. 

—¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas? —Cuestionó Felixmina. 

—Tú encárgate del mocoso, yo me ocuparé de limpiar nuestro nombre y dejar de mostrarnos patéticos ante el Señor Tenebroso. —Respondió Esiquio. 

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho? Yo no me quedaré aquí y haré todo el trabajo. —Dictaminó Felixmina, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo la silla de madera a un lado. —Si quieres una niñera entonces llama a tu madre, ella es el reemplazo que pones en estas situaciones. 

—Tal vez no tendría que poner ningún reemplazo si aprendieras a ocupar tu posición como madre. 

—¿Madre? Antes que ser madre soy tu esposa, quizás deberías considerar mis propios intereses. 

—La única razón por la que estamos en esta posición de mierda es porque todo tiene que hacerse a tu maldita manera. —Escupió Esiquio con ira. —La educación de Barnaby, la forma de alcanzar el poder, nuestras reuniones con los mortífagos... 

—¡Bien! ¡Me alegra que sacaras a Barnaby en la conversación! Porque lo que pasó anoche fue culpa tuya y de ese estúpido animal. 

Barnaby, todavía quieto y mirando sus huevos revueltos, agacho la cabeza y fingió desaparecer del mundo. 

—El problema fue que criaste un hijo inútil y débil. —Dijo Esiquio con odio. —Una decepción que estaremos obligados a esconder por el resto de nuestras vidas. 

—¡Tú querías este hijo! Lo querías hasta que ya no, hasta que la novedad pasó; me usaste para tener renombre y nunca te funcionó, lo que te convierte en un ser patético. 

—¡Jamás te usé, Felixmina! Si hubiese querido hacerlo habría buscado una forma más inteligente de hacerlo. 

—Gracias por eso, te lo agradezco. —Respondió Felixmina con sarcasmo. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya nos estamos diciendo la verdad? ¿Estamos ventilando nuestros mayores errores? Porque Barnaby sigue aquí, oh sí, Barnaby sigue aquí. 

—¿Quieres que solucione ese problema? ¡Lo haré en este mismo instante! —Rugió Esiquio. 

Fue demasiado rápido como para que Barnaby pudiera defenderse, los movimientos previos al ataque se movieron en una lentitud comprensible para cualquier niño. El tiempo regresó a su ritmo normal cuando el niño sintió la sangre que le caía por la cara, las marcas que quedaban grabadas en su piel por el cinturón de su padre. Barnaby está en el piso, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, moviéndose de un lado a otro para evitar que los azotes cayeran en el mismo lugar y profundizaran la agonía. 

Barnaby yace en el suelo, luchando por abrir los ojos y respirando con dificultad ante el pánico que invadió su cuerpo. Es interesante que, a tan corta edad, un niño tenga el presentimiento de que morirá en ese mismo instante. Lamentablemente para él, ese deseo infantil lleno de inocencia no se cumple y los golpes siguen llegando conforme Barnaby lloriquea por clemencia. 

—¡Deja de llorar! —Gritó Esiquio. —Joder, mira lo débil que eres, ¡maldita decepción! ¡Te he dicho que dejes de llorar! 

El cinturón silbaba de una manera que le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera, eran los azotes más duros que Barnaby podía recordar. En algún momento entre el dolor y los gritos, el niño de ojos verdes pintados con tristeza tuvo la suerte de desmayarse para dejar de sufrir por un rato. 

Cuando Barnaby despertó sus padres no estaban allí. Él ardía en fiebre, los elfos hacían lo mejor de su trabajo para lograr una pronta recuperación en el pequeño. Era imposible comer puesto que cada esfuerzo llevaba hasta el peor de los dolores, ¿por qué la muerte no podía llegar más rápido? Barnaby estaba muy cansado, sin ánimos de seguir peleando o siquiera guardar esperanzas de un futuro agradable. 

Eron pasaba mucho tiempo en silencio, esperando el momento justo para hablarle al niño. Bien sabe el elfo que le sería imposible decir cualquier cosa desde su posición doméstica, sus dueños le cortarían la cabeza antes de terminar la primera palabra. Así que tomó bajo su anciana ala a Barnaby, observando al pequeño que se maravillaba por los diminutos detalles de la vida. 

Es injusto que un niño deba sufrir tanto, ¿por qué Esiquio y Felixmina crearon expectativas tan grandes en un infante? Barnaby nunca será lo que ellos anhelan, ese monstruo sin sentimientos que se volverá un soldado más en el ejército del Señor Tenebroso. Además, si le permiten a ese viejo elfo decir la verdad, Voldemort caerá. Eso es seguro. 

Voldemort caerá y Barnaby, algún día, será libre.


End file.
